


New Girl No More

by WinterHalcyon



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Rey, Best Friend Finn, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Reylo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, No Smut, high school problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHalcyon/pseuds/WinterHalcyon
Summary: Rey is used to being the new girl that blends in and waits to go to the next new school. All that changes when she gets on the radar of the school gang The Troopers. Now she must navigate new territory involving boys, parties, emotions, and friends, all while trying to keep her GPA up.





	1. Welcome to Illenium High

“Illenium High home of the Falcons,” I say out loud to myself as I pull into the schools parking lot. Already there are countless other students snagging parking spots, sitting on the grass talking, and hurrying about before the school bell rings.

Being the new kid sucks. That’s just how it is, you leave one place for another one and you are forced to start over. It’s never fun and its always the same, people treat you just great for the first little while then they completely forget about you after a few days. Sure there are those diamonds in the rough that you might just find, but when the longest you’ve ever lived anywhere is little over a year, you don’t really get the opportunity to make those kinds of friends.

“Well I haven’t been a Falcon yet. At least they have a kind of cool mascot,” I mutter, shuttering at the though of my last schools mascot, the Yuba City Honkers, I would never look as geese the same way ever again. Sighing, I park my truck into one of the spots near the back and pull the keys from the ignition, cutting off Adel right as she was about to bid me hello from the other side.

That’s my life though. Moving from one place to another, never belonging anywhere and never having friends to call my own. It’s like I don’t even have a family at all. I might as well not even have one its not like they’re around to actually be like a regular family. My parents are always off on archeology digs, I think their in Scotland this month. It was Belarus last time, and Niger the time before that. Each time they say they’ll be back by the end of the week, but then something comes up and they have to stay leaving me with my dingy uncle, Plutt, but I’ve always called him Blobfish behind his back.

Blobfish is an ex military drill Sargent, but man has he let himself go, the only thing he’s held onto from his military days are his booming voice, condescending glare, and a love of MRE’s. I hate those; he calls them ‘portions’, and is always complaining about how I complain about them. He moves around a lot, does something with buying, selling, and delivering rare car parts across the country. And, yet, I have to drive around with a piece of junk Ford that looks like something not even a scrapper down on his luck would steal.

Groaning, I glance over to my beat up backpack where one of those very MRE’s currently sat. The backpack had once been a pristine white but over the years it had digressed into this heavily patched up, barley held together, sack of a dingy brown fabric, complete with a zipper that only worked on one side. I’ve been meaning to replace it but the thing has too many memories attached to it I just can’t bring myself to throw it away. Grabbing the bag I open the door and lock it before slamming it shut. I swore I saw a piece of rust fall off the side to reveal even more rust.

A low rumbling brings my attention away from my truck and to the rest of the parking lot. I look up to see a group of five motorcycles riding past me towards the front of the school, followed closely by a black matte Tesla and two smaller silver cars. 

“What is this a Quinton Tarantino movie?” I mutter, “Is Vin Diesel going to hop out of one of those?”

The group rides right up to the front row of the parking lot, which up until now was suspiciously empty, and parks right in front of the school. The rider who was at the head of the group swings a leg off the bike and takes off their helmet in the same motion. The removal of the helmet reveals a girl with short platinum blonde hair and a stern look etched on her face. She looks like she would get along famously with Blobfish. The rest of the group removes their helmets and all gather around the platinum haired girl before walking over to a circular table at the side of the school.

From the driver’s side of the Tesla steps out a red headed kid, who looks like he would be a fox if he were an animal. He was dressed like he was going to a casual business meeting, yet strangely, his black suit coat and pressed pants paired with a plain navy t-shirt somehow screamed high school. From the other side of the matte luxury car steps out a boy with long wavy hair, leather jacket, crème hoodie, and black jeans tucked into combat boots. Then, as if he felt my eyes on him, the leather jacket guy turned to meet my gaze.

“I wouldn’t stare if I were you.” A voice says behind me.

I jump slightly and feel my bun bounce against the back of my head, “What?”

The voice belongs to a boy who looks about my age, he’s a little taller and his shoulders a little wider, he has a slightly used looking ten-speed bike in his hands, “The Troopers don’t really take to people who stare, especially new comers. I’m Finn by the way, nice to meet you.”

I study the boy, Finn, for a moment before shaking my head and shrugging my back pack over one shoulder, “Thanks but I can handle myself, the new kid routine is practically ingrained into my system.”

I start to walk towards the school when he catches up to me, the wheels of his bike clicking methodically.

“No seriously, those guys are bad news. Like stay away at all costs. So I didn’t catch your name?” He says, glancing between the group and me.

Sighing ,I nod, “Well its not like I was going to walk up to them and sit down like I was suddenly one of them. And you didn’t catch it because I didn’t give it.” Fishing a piece of paper out of my pockets I unfold it and begin studying the schedule printed on the annoyingly pink paper.

I feel his gaze over my shoulder and sigh before stepping onto the sidewalk; I had history with some teacher named Gial Ackbar first period and I was never one to be late.

Quickening my pace, I hoped the Finn kid would get the message and leave me alone. When I didn’t hear his voice again, and the clicking wheels fade away, I almost sighed in relief but was soon cut off by somebody crashing into me. Or rather, I walked right into them. The pink schedule fell out of my hands and I stepped back ready to apologize.

“Oh my, what do we have here?” 

Looking up I saw that the person I had accidently walked into was the red haired guy who had been driving the Tesla. To his sides were the platinum haired girl and the leather jacket guy. Behind them was the rest of their posse, the Troopers? 

“Sorry.” I muttered as I leaned down to pick up my schedule, “I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

However, the red head beat me to the schedule. He snatched it up off the cement and held it between two fingers as he read it. His eyes darting across the paper taking in every bit of information it had to offer. As he read the leather jacket guy gave me a deadpan look as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. 

Gritting my teeth, I ripped the paper out of his hands, hoping he hadn’t had enough time to read the entire private document, “Excuse you, but this is not yours.” I said waving the schedule.

The red head laughed then shook his head, “Oh Rey, everything in this school is mine, don’t forget that.” He smiled then raised an eyebrow at me before reaching up to move a stray strand of hair out of my face, in any other instance that might have been an endearing gesture but right now I felt like I wanted to run back to my truck and drive away as fast as I could, “See you in Government this afternoon, oh and don’t be late, Holdo hates tardiness.”

With that and another smile the red head turned to enter the school, his group following close behind him save for the leather jacket guy who walked slightly ahead of him.

My blood was boiling. I had dealt with bullies before, every school had them, that was a given. But I’d never been singled out like that before, not once. I blended, I was a blender, people didn’t call me out or take special attention of me. It didn’t work like that.

Shrugging my backpack higher onto my shoulder I clenched my jaw and waited a few moments for the Troopers to get into the school before I walked in, hoping that he would forget my face by the time the afternoon came around.


	2. Who Knew Heaven Had Double Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds her happy place.

He did not. The moment I walked into Mr. Ackbars third period government class, after having eaten arguably one of the better MRE’s for lunch, I was greeted with a coy grin from the fox-faced redhead.

The redhead straightened his posture if that was even possible seeing as he was already sitting stick straight, and then shooed one of the Troopers away so the desk next to him was empty.

I rolled my eyes and headed for an empty desk in the front row, right in front of the teacher's desk. A horrible place really, I usually tried for seats in the back row or at least the middle, but there was no way I was walking past that guy.

Suddenly, there was a woosh of air passed me and there was a guy with a football letterman’s jacket sitting with his legs up on the desk, and his arms behind his head, “Sorry, I gotta sit here so coach thinks I’m paying attention, I can’t play in this weeks game if he thinks I’m slacking off. The names Poe Dameron, I the forward for the varsity soccer team, but you probably already knew that.” He said flashing me a smile.

I felt that if I rolled my eyes one more time today they would roll out of the sockets, so I nodded and scanned the room for empty seats. 

Out of nowhere I head Poe shout and reach for the back of his head. He growled and turned around, looking straight at the group of Troopers sitting at the back of the room. The group of three Troopers and the redhead were smirking, one had a rubber band stretched around his fingers and a pile of rolled up pieces of paper bent into ‘V’ shapes.

“If your head wasn’t full of turf, Dameron, perhaps you would have realized that she, Rey Jakku, is new to IHS and has no idea who and your thrift store cleats are.” The redhead smirked, leaning back in his chair.

“Hey Hux, remember when I asked for your opinion?” Poe asked, “ Yeah me neither, shut it.”

The redhead, Hux, scoffed, “You know Dameron your soccer team and an old bra have a lot in common, no cups and little support.”

Poe’s face started to flush red, either from anger or embarrassment, “You know your ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that’s coming out of your mouth.”

“If you expect me to care about your vulgar attempts to insult me you’re going to be very disappointed because-“

Just then, the bell rang and a sea of nearly late students rushed into the classroom, snatching up almost every empty seat in the class. Almost every one. The seat that Hux had forced his lackey out of and the one on the other side of him was empty. 

I clenched my jaw and cocked my head to one side, hoping that he would allow me to focus on the class instead of making mocking comments at me. After what had just happened in front of me I knew he was more than capable of tearing apart somebody with his words alone. 

Sliding into the seat, I dropped my backpack on the ground and pulled a binder and pencil from the big pocket. Moments later, a man with, a forehead that went on for miles, more wrinkles than time, and eyes that were bigger than a normal human should be, walked into the room. He gently closed the door and greeted the class with a wide smile.

The teacher, Mr. Ackbar, went through the list of students, not even pausing when my new name came up on the list, and then got right into the lesson about the separation of powers regarding Checks and Balances. I lost interest almost immodestly. 

Fifteen minutes into the lesson the door swung open and slammed against the wall. In walked the leather jacket guy from that morning, his hands still in his pockets. There was a blunt frown on his lips and an uninterested look in his eyes.

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Solo, take your seat,” Mr. Ackbar said, before going right back into his lesson, as if this was a frequent occurrence and not worth his time to recognize anymore.

The Solo kid dragged his combat boots over to the empty seat on Hux’s right side and slumped down. He looked over to Hux and jerked his chin at me then shrugged.

Hux grinned and looked slowly from him to me, and then back. He mouthed something to Solo that made the leather-clad guy frown even more if that was possible. After that, he kicked back, flicked out his phone, and began scrolling and tapping on the screen. 

I found myself trying to figure out exactly how this guy was allowed on his phone in the middle of class after coming in fifteen minutes late. Sure he was a part of some gang but that didn’t mean he could do whatever he wanted.

Apparently, I had been staring for a bit too long because my field of view was suddenly obstructed by Hux’s grinning face.

“Find something interesting, dear?” he whispered.

I scrunched my nose and scowled, not even bothering to respond.

Clicking the end of my mechanical pencil I opened the binder and began jotting down notes, figuring it was better than dealing with whatever Hux might have to say.

Thirty agonizing minutes later the bell rang, releasing us to go to the fourth and last period of the day. I’d already put my things away so before the bell could even finish its tone my backpack was slung over my shoulder and I was out the door. I heard laughing behind me followed by some shouting that sounded like the soccer boy Poe.

I kept my head down, only looking up to keep track of the room numbers that were slowly descending.

121, 120, 119, and finally 118.

Grinning I pushed the heavy double doors open and was greeted with the familiar scent of oil, ground metal, and a slight hint of smoke. When I found out that this school had a shop class I knew I had to take it, and there was even supposed to be a few other girls in this class, which was better than the last three schools I’d been in. 

At the back of the shop were a few running machines with students already working on projects. There were workstations in the center of the room, and a few against the far left wall. Around the corner of the room were three chopped up cars, one of which was in the air.

I found myself smiling as I stepped further into the room, looking for the teacher. When the bell rang all but one of the people working stopped and sat down at the stations. Following their lead, I sat in an empty station. The one that was still working continued doing so well after the class period had started.

The students started to giggle and after another minute or so a girl with short black hair that had bangs flipped up around her face got up and tapped who I now assumed was the teacher on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and quickly turned off the machine he was grinding a piece of piping on and sat the hot metal on the workbench.

“Did the bell ring?” he said from behind the welding helmet

The girl nodded and returned to her very messy and unorganized workstation.

The teacher cleared his throat and tore the helmet from his head, tossing it in a corner of dirty rags. He clapped his hands and sped walked to the front of the class where a whiteboard was covered in engine specs and blueprints.

“Okay so uh, fourth-week projects. Those should be coming along, and if you don't have sketches and thumbnails for the mid-semester project done yet, get on that cause I’m on a roll with this piece I’m working on and if I don’t get back to it the whole thing might cool too much and I’ll have to start over again.”

“Mr. Luke, it’s just a piece of piping, you have like, thirty others in your ‘maybe’ pile.” The black haired girl said.

“That may be true Rose, but this one has a cool rust stain on it and I really like it, so let’s get to work everybody you’ve got ninety minutes, make something cool!” Mr. Luke said walking back over to his sanding station.

“Helmet Luke!” Rose droned.

The teacher didn’t answer except raise his hand in the air to give the girl a thumbs up while he walked to the pile of rags he’d previously tossed the protective headgear onto.

I took this change to approach the teacher, while everybody else was moving to work on their projects, to ask what exactly the fourth-week project was and what I should be sketching and thumbnailing. 

I approached the teacher right as he was using the sleeve of his already filthy jumpsuit to brush the dust off the top of his sticker filled helmet. 

“What’s up kid?” he said, never taking his eyes off the helmet.

“Um, I’m new and don't know what the fourth-week project is and-“

“I’m going to stop you right now, the fourth-week project is the same as the first, second, and the third, also the fifth-week project. ‘Make something cool’ and show it to me, just make sure to document the creation and you’ll be good. The semester project is something dumb the board thinks will make you guy’s better thinkers, but I think doing is better. They won’t let us work on the cars until the bay doors get fixed, some idiot soccer kid was trying to be like those Dude-something YouTube guys and thought it would be cool to film himself doing trick shots in my garage, so just work on something that interests you. And if you put blades on something just make sure they’re the dull ones from the junk pile. Cool?”

I nodded; trying not to smile too big at the news I could do basically whatever I wanted, “Cool.”

Mr. Luke gave me a thumbs up that turned into a lazy downward wave as he went back to the sanding station and his pipe.

“Cool,” I repeated and then threw myself into the next ninety minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Updates two days in a row! Yeah, don't get used to that it's probably like a one-time occurrence. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter I know they're pretty short at the moment but I hope to lengthen them once the plot starts rolling, and it will.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first Star Wars fanfic I've written in a while so let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it! High School AU's are my weakness. Also, there's most likely going to be very little to no smut in this fic so if you came for that I'm sorry, but you'll just have to settle for the fluff.


End file.
